


Kneel

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [33]
Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Charles has a Knighthood. Sheridan doesn’t. Sheridan doesn’t like to be reminded of this fact.[Prompt 33 – Kneel]





	Kneel

Sheridan knows it’s normal to be jealous of someone, especially when they have always done just a bit better than you all your life, and that isn’t the problem. He knows Charles is a bit more intelligent than him, and that he’s got a bloody Knighthood, and he can accept that (if he ignores the underlying jealousy).

No, what gets to Sheridan is the way Charles always goes on about it. From the way he polishes his medal and revels in telling people what the ceremony was like, to the way he always brings it up when he and Charles are winding each other up. It just... gets to him.

Like now, when they’ve got in from a long day’s surgery at the hospital and have crashed out on the sofa. They are both tired and irritable, so the bickering comes without a surprise.

Sheridan makes a comment about Charles’s glasses, and Charles, a smile on his face, says, “Well, at least I have a Knighthood.”

Sheridan rolls his eyes and calls Charles a wanker, and, despite wanting to push Charles off the sofa, he tries his best to hide how such a simple, silly comment really makes him feel.


End file.
